


Omega Ben

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Rey (Star Wars), Bisexual Ben Solo, Different Omega/alpha genitalia, F/F, F/M, Fake dating Kylo/Hux, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Finn/Rose, Omega Ben Solo, Omega Kylo Ren, Past Poe Dameron/Finn, body issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alphas are few and Omegas are vying for their attention.  Omega Ben Solo has no chance at all.  He's not an ideal Omega: He's big, quick tempered and suffers from childhood bullying and constant Alpha rejection.He becomes Kylo Ren and hides his Omega nature. His housemate and fellow Omega , Armitage Hux, uses him as a fake Alpha to ward off father dearest.Things get more complicated when Kylo gets to work with a beautiful Alpha, Rey Niima. She also mistakes him for another Alpha and lets him know of her dislike for him.Niima is gorgeous and makes him feel things he thought he buried long ago.Kylo knows it's hopeless but his instincts are not getting the memo.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 29
Kudos: 119
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first try in writing in this account.I have been posting art and I want to try something different.
> 
> I haven't beta read this because I prefer to post anonymously.
> 
> Setup: The A/B/O universe will be a bit different.  
> Alphas and Omegas are not as distinctive from Betas. Unless their designation is voluntarily revealed, they go off suppressants, have heat/rut, nobody will know and will be dependent on guesswork.
> 
> I need to have it so in order for my plot to work.

Ben braces his arms on the sink and stares unflinchingly at his reflection.

_Kylo. Kylo. You’re fucking Kylo Ren._

Kylo Ren doesn’t take any fucking shit. He takes what he wants and gives no damn about what people say. His face, wet from a hasty wash, reflects his red-rimmed eyes and splotchy complexion.

He bares his slightly crooked teeth. If he could get away with it, he would rather hide his face behind a mask. Everything about him feels wrong. A big lumbering male Omega with anger management issues. 

He wipes his face with tissues and breathes deeply, letting the ill-fitting persona slip back into place.

He’s not an Alpha and every damn day he wishes that he is one.

\----

Kylo squints at the figure before him as he walks out of the precinct having spent the night behind bars. His vision is still fuzzy but he knows that it’s Poe who paid his bail. Poe Dameron has always run errands either from his mom or dad. He could have been their unofficial ‘better son’.

Unlike Kylo, whose parents have allotted a budget to pay for all his fuck ups. But he’s older now and more responsible. He's got a high paying albeit soul sucking job to finance his own ‘Collateral Damage Fund’ –with Poe having access to it, which is convenient for times such as this.

The swelling on his eye has gone down but there’s still the scar that runs from his forehead down to his cheek. He hasn't taken his suppressants for today and he's starting to smell. Good thing Poe is a Beta and numb from his Omega pheromones.

Poe hands him a coffee—black like his soul and just the way he likes it. 

He mumbles a quick thanks before he sips the hot brew.

“ Good morning, sunshine” Poe grins before adding, “You look like shit.” He then tips back his own coffee before he throws it to a nearby bin.

“Tell me something new.” 

They sit on a stone bench by the park. Poe sticks his hands under his arms and waits for Kylo to talk.

It’s obvious that Kylo’s got into a fight again which is disappointing. It had been almost a year since he 'graduated' from his anger management therapy camp. And they all thought he is getting better. 

He thought so too.

“It was with an Alpha.” Kylo admits.

Poe raises his brows in surprise. Alphas are few nowadays with the bulk of the population comprise of Betas and Omegas. Alphas are deemed to be aggressive , territorial and domineering but Omegas latch unto them like sharks on chum frenzy. The rarity of Alphas drives Omegas to cutthroat competition: Using wiles, wit and outright manipulation for that sought after mating bite. 

So the fact that Ben Solo –who goes nowadays by Kylo Ren, an Omega, to not attract an Alpha but goes out of his way to fight this Alpha confounds Poe. 

As if reading his mind, Kylo crumples his empty coffee cup. Flashes of last night torment him: Him at the bar minding his own business then suddenly an Alpha, coming in all swagger and charm and letting his pheromones stink up the place. It’s true what they say about Alphas and Omegas; the whole fucked biology behind it because Kylo forgot what he looked like and what he was supposed to be. He honed in on the Alpha , a tall blonde man with muscular build, and sneered at the Omega female that had approached the Alpha earlier. 

And to an Alpha, to see a bigger man coming towards and distressing an Omega near him, raised his hackles. 

He remembers the cold wake up call as the Alpha shoved him away. 

_What the hell is he doing?!_

He wanted the ground to swallow him. He could as an Omega slink back in shame. Be like Ben before and turn around to run away from the taunts and bullying. 

No. He’s Kylo Ren now.

He pushed back the Alpha, baring his teeth for show then one thing led to another. Fists were flying while the female Omega was shouting insults at him. Soon broken bottles and wooden spikes from crushed chairs were involved that the owner had to call the cops to break up the fight. 

Kylo rubs the damp off his nose and stares at the joggers doing their early morning runs. He hears Poe’s sigh. He’s not sharing anything else. Poe should know that by now.

“ Finn and I broke up.” Poe says out of the blue.

Kylo rolls his eyes. Poe can be irritatingly empathetic. This isn’t a round robin on shitty day testimonials. He listens anyway. Anything to distract his own self- hatred. 

“ Just last month. It was amicable. We parted as friends. “ Poe clears his throat.

That’s Kylo’s cue to say something comforting. Like it’s an emotional trade-off: I bail you out now you have to listen to me mope. Beta relationships don’t have the same intense biological wiring and heat/rut complications but that doesn’t mean it’s problem-free.

“ Fuck that. Let’s get drunk. “

\--

“ No. Go away. It’s too early on the weekend.”

Kylo jams his foot between the door, cussing out loud as it hits him. He drops drunk Poe on the floor and leans his weight against the opening, forcing his housemate to release the door. 

“ I live here too you know.” Kylo growls, dragging Poe in, not trusting Hux not to slam the door again the moment his back is turned. 

“What happened to your face?” Hux snaps, wrapping his green silk robe in irritation. He hates being less than pristine in the presence of strangers even if that person is knocked out cold.

“Fought an Alpha.” Kylo says as he deposited Poe on the sofa. 

“ Oh good. They’re jerks.” Hux says as he fusses over his appearance to an acceptable Instagram level of #justwokeuplikethis.

Armitage Hux is the quintessential Omega. He is almost as tall as Kylo but has a slender frame and a beguiling face. His fiery red hair makes him attractive to people but his abrasive personality drives them away. 

“This will not do at all.” Hux tuts as he grabs Kylo’s face, studying the bruises and scar.

“ We have another engagement this week. You can’t be my ‘date’ with that.” 

Hux may be an Omega but having an Alpha for a father has turned him off from other Alphas for eternity.

But Brendol Hux is nothing but persistent so he reels in Alphas from his connections and sets up matches for Armitage in hopes of continuing the Hux line from the Alpha and Omega parentage. Just as nature intended.

Enter Kylo Ren. 

When Hux met Kylo while searching for housemate, he had mistaken him for an Alpha. Harsh words were exchanged with Hux sneering on Kylo’s lack of reading comprehension as he pointed out the ad indicating ‘Omega and Beta’ requirements. It was satisfying to see Hux gobsmacked when he learned the truth. But Kylo should have been suspicious when Hux did a full 180 degree turn on his attitude and had all but demanded that Kylo move in with him as soon as possible. 

The first time they fake dated, it was for the Hux family sponsored charity gala. Kylo was drugged with powerful Omega suppressants to prevent him from reacting to other Alphas and doused with synthetic Alpha pheromones to make him one of them. It had been enlightening how Hux would teach Kylo on Alpha behavior in preparation for the event. Kylo brought all that he learned to build up his new identity and bury his past. 

“On a scale of 1 to 10, I want you to dial up your douchebaggery to 12.” Hux muttered to him behind the glass of champagne. When Kylo shifted his gaze to a group of people--Alphas he supposed, judging by the size and their arrogant demeanor--he heard Hux to him say, "I know you are into Alphas but they’re no loss. I know them personally and believe me when I say you could find better ones.”

Kylo scoffed. _As if Alphas want him in the first place._

And so Kylo puffed up his chest and with Hux in tow, he ventured into the foray striding like he owned the place. 

Now there he is. Twenty fake dates later with Brendol Hux begrudgingly acknowledging him as Hux’s boyfriend on the seventh and pressuring him to mate Hux on the fifteenth.

“Yeah about that...No.” Kylo's stopping at 20. Last time, Brendol had been close to holding a gunpoint on him and demand like some aggrieved Victorian father to do the honorable thing.

Hux narrows his eyes at him and they engage into an imaginary standoff of wills. "Fine." Hux relents. " Ask him then." pointing at Poe on the sofa.

"He's drunk." 

" Wake him up. Don't make me change my mind."

"Hey Poe." Kylo roughly shakes Poe and glares at Hux when he parts the curtains to let more light in. 

" This is Hux." Kylo angles his head to Hux as Poe momentarily wakes from his drunken slumber. "Do you want to date him this week?"

Poe lifts his hand blocking the rays of the sun behind him to take a good look at Hux. He stares blearily like a man days on the desert suffering hallucinations. He softly sings the chorus of Angel of the Morning, his voice rough and low then drops back down to unconsciousness. 

"Oh I like him." Hux declares.

" I told you he's drunk. Ask him yourself when he's sober."

\---

Monday. 

No amount of concealer from Hux can hide his scar. So Kylo shrugs it off. It's not like there's anyone in the office he needs to impress. People don't talk to him unless it's absolutely necessary. They assume that he's another Alpha living up to the stereotype. Not that they are allowed to ask him. HR has this confidentiality on designation unless it is voluntarily given by the employee. Plus Omegas and Alphas are required to be on suppressants, masking their scents as it is proper office protocol. 

It's one of life's small mercies that his job is in IT and thus there's no need to mingle with people. Most of his interactions happen behind the computer and Kylo prefers to keep it that way.

Kylo walks a bit faster, catching up before the elevator closes. He huffs as he manages to enter before the doors shut. He's about to punch in the floor number but sees that it's already lit and so he waits.

The hairs on his nape raise as he could feel someone staring at him. He surreptitiously glances back. 

She's new. He would definitely notice someone like her if he has met her before. She is attractive, with her slim body attired in sharp business fashion. Her chestnut hair is neatly arranged behind a nondescript hair tie. She's probably a Beta but he thinks that he doesn't mind seeing her afar now and then. 

The door opens and she goes out before he could take a proper look. She's shorter than him (like most of the people are) but the way she walks makes her taller. 

It's unlikely that they will meet each other soon and if they do, he doubts that she got a good impression on him. 

He remembers to step out and begins his day. 

\---

**_Poe: Do you think I'm moving too fast?_ **

Kylo scoffs at Poe's text. It's been fun to see Hux being at his best (or worst depending from ones point of view) when Poe finally woke up from his drunk stupor. Hux has been laying on the Omega charm too thick on Poe that Kylo has to leave the room. 

_Yeah. He'll never be that._

He can't imagine being smooth and seductive. Hux has them in spades and efficiently uses them as a weapon for his whims.

_**Kylo: Don't think about it too much. It's not a serious date. Plus I heard Finn is dating Rose.** _

**_Poe: Ouch._ **

Kylo winces. He should not have said that. Whatever he wants to text is forgotten when he spots a new email from one of his monitors. 

The content of the email infinitisemally offends him. It's all written up in professional lingo but it screws him over the ass with no lube. Fuck that. No. Absolutely NO. 

He and his minions did not spend the last holidays slaving away behind the servers, writing and rewriting the system infrastructure just to meet the deadline while some self-inflated consultant can come over and say 'Hey, we're going to do a bit of a rehaul on this one.' and thinks that adding positive words like 'holistic streamlining' , 'beneficial to the ROI' and the whole corporate powwow can appease his righteous indignation.

Kylo stands up, ready to throw hands. His subordinates duck down and burrow deeper into their respective cubicles to avoid notice.

He stomps through the corridor and his colleagues quickly move out of the way. He stops in front of the conference room, internally chanting a relaxing mantra. He doesn't want to kill those idiots. He just wants to a discussion. A very angry one.

He opens the door.

And Oh. 

It's the woman from the elevator. 

Her arched stare makes him want rethink for a second. But No. He's doing this. This is a matter of principle.

" Hello, Ren, glad you could join us." Holdo, their VP calls his attention and he sees that Krennic, Ackbar and Canady are also present. Great.

Holdo says to the woman," Rey, this is Kylo Ren from IT. He's in charge of all the technical infrastructure."

She turns her gaze back to Kylo." I'd like you to meet our consultant, Rey Niima. We've gotten excellent recommendations on her from previous clients like Jakku Tech and Takodana Corp., Inc. "

The consultant, Niima, smiles as she reaches out to shake Kylo's hand. 

He ignores it and says, " This isn't going to work."

Niima drops her hand but her smile turns brighter, almost as if she's baring her teeth at him. " I'm sorry to hear that , Mr. Ren. But please do sit down. I would be glad to explain how this project would benefit all the departments, most especially yours." 

Before he knows it he's sitting down. He ought to difficult about it so he crosses his arms and glares at her, all too keen to make his displeasure known. 

The meeting runs for half an hour, with Kylo at one point pacing and narrating how that would redo half of his team's original work. 

Niima promises that she could collaborate closely on that end and it will take less time than what Kylo assumes. 

Kylo hates to admit it but she's smart and there's this confidence about her that's making her prettier by the minute. Maybe Kylo ought to consider Betas. 

At the end of the meeting, Kylo and Niima remain in the conference room. Niima shifts her files, placing them in her case while she's answering Kylo's last minute queries. 

Then he sees it, a hanging tag on her case. The symbol with the words 'Alpha and proud'.

"You're an Alpha." Kylo says before he can catch himself. He's having an out of body experience. This is the most decent interaction that he's ever gotten with an Alpha and he blows it by being a complete jerk. But with all the suppressants and the non-disclosure protocols, he couldn't have known.

"I believe so are you," she leans back and places her hands on her hips. " And it's Alphas like you that give our designation a bad name. "

He deflates, feeling like an utter fraud. He wants to say that he's an Omega but that would be worse. She's going to mock him and flay him to the bones. 

He's not going let her get that chance. She may be fucking beautiful but he's had years to build up his defenses. 

" You don't know me." He's proud that his voice doesn't waver. " Let's just get this thing done then we can move on with our lives."

"I'll see you tomorrow at two o clock then," She's slips back to being polite and professional. He lets her pass as she leaves without looking back. 

It's amazing how she commands him without being overbearing. But that may be because his Omega instincts scream at him to please this exemplary specimen of an Alpha. 

Kylo crushes those instincts. They bring him nothing but troubles and heartaches anyway. For all he knows, Rey Niima has a bevy of Omega admirers at her beck and call. 

He walks back to his office. He'll look silly if he tries to cover up his scar tomorrow but there's no harm in dressing up a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo can't decide if he wants to impress or annoy Rey Niima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Kylo will have male Omega cunt and Rey will have female Alpha cock. You can skip the smut section on the first part until you reach 'there is still ten minutes..'
> 
> If the whole fic is not for you because of this setup, no worries. You don't have to tell me . We have our own likes/dislikes.

It starts with them in the conference room. 

"You don't know me. Let's just get this thing done then we can move on with our lives" He says the same lines and he expects her to leave just like last time.

"Oh." She crowds up to him, pinning him behind the table. "How would like me to know you?"

" You think you can intimidate me." Kylo musters a scathing glare. He clenches his body but his slick is gathering and dangerously close to trickling in reaction to an Alphas proximity.

"You've been rude, Mr. Ren." Her hands brace the table, trapping him. He grabs her shoulders to push her away. She instead presses on and rubs her hardness, her unmistakable female Alpha genitalia, against his dampening front, making him groan out loud. 

"P-please. I'm sorry." He whispers, he'll do anything not to make her stop. She combs his thick black hair with her hand and pulls it gently. He tips back and shows his neck in submission. His slacks are sopping wet now as she continues to rub against him. 

"You've been a naughty Omega, Mr. Ren, pretending to be an Alpha." His trembling in fear and arousal. He wants to slide his hands from her shoulders to grope her exquisite breasts. 

"Drop you pants and turn around, Mr. Ren." She smiles at him, lifting up her tight skirt to show her cock dangling between her stocking covered thighs. 

"I'm going to wreck you."

He's never unbuckles his pants so fast before and he's leaning against the table with his bare ass up and presenting his dripping sex to her. 

Her black high heels kick his feet further apart making a space between his thighs. He huffs facedown on the table, panting in sweet anticipation. 

And he feels it. Her cock slipping between his folds, her tip kissing against his smaller engorged Omega cock. 

He pushes back. More. Please. I want. 

She invades him. Slowly at first. He cries out at the exquisite burn as his flesh parts for her. 

Her hands grip his hips as she picks up the pace. He keens, mind blissed out and empty , his world narrowing down to the wet slapping of their flesh. 

The alarm rings and Kylo screams at the interruption. 

He throws his pillow at the digital clock in frustration.

FUCK!! 

He groans, rubbing his face, remembering snippets of his wet dream. His bed is soaked with his slick and without thinking too much about it, he dives in under the drawers and takes out a female Alpha cock dildo. 

Closing his eyes, he imagines how it would continue while he pushes the dildo in him. He thrusts the dildo in and out, fantasising Niima fucking him so fast and hard that the conference table shakes.

He furiously masturbates, pinching his nipples and crying out her name as he reaches orgasm. 

More slick gushes out him. He licks his lips waiting for his heartbeat to calm down. 

He glances at the dildo between his thighs, remembering that he's going to have a meeting with Niima by two in the afternoon. 

After carefully pulling out the dildo, he quickly cleans and prepares for work. He hauls the bed linens and mattress protector to the laundry bin and steps into the shower. 

\---

There's still ten minutes to spare as he plops down to his seat. Kylo smooths down the lapels of his jacket and glares as he catches the eyes of his staff staring at him. He dares them to comment on his suit. It's not a big fucking deal. Everyone has their own Power Suit Monday. His happens to be Tuesday.

He goes through the motions while waiting for that two o' clock. While the people on his department know enough to shut up, Krennic ribs him about a job interview while Holdo compliments him on 'cleaning up his act' so he hunkers down in his office and resolves never to come out until the meeting. 

\--

The sight of the conference room invokes images from his wet dream. Kylo stops for a bit debating if he ought to leave his laptop to dash in the restroom and plug in some Omega sticks for any 'accidental' slick.

He thinks of Niima. How he would react to her in a confined space for a period of time. The shock on her face as she breathes in his pheromones from the slick that would leak out off him.

Kylo checks his watch then leaves his seat as he rushes out of the conference room.

When he returns, she's already sitting across his seat tapping away in her own laptop.

She doesn't immediately acknowledge him so he sits down and doesn't wait for it. He knows the gesture is a subtle power play. 

Without preamble, Kylo activates his laptop, flips through the chart that he's worked on last night and turns it to her. 

" You told me that it would take less than a week to finish phase one. But based on my calculations here, it's going to take longer than that."

Niima smiles bright and sharp as she angles the screen to him. " I am confident in my projections, Mr. Ren, and I going to prove it to you."

And so it begins. That age-old struggle of two Alphas fighting for dominance. For Kylo, it's fucking exhausting. It's one thing to pretend to strangers who he will unlikely see again and don't give a fuck about, but it's another to go toe-to-toe with someone who he wants to impress but doesn't dare want to get in too close. He has to remind himself that Niima dislikes him when she calls him ' Mr. Ren' which brings up scenes from his wank bank collection or when she talks about deep technical stuff that titillates him enough to thank his past self for that last minute decision to visit the bathroom stall. 

He forces himself to frown and glare when she does something brilliant and smirks, daring him to recognize her cleverness. It's those minute details of her that takes his breath away like how her nose scrunch when she aggressively grins.

"Look," Kylo backs away to lean on his chair, loosening the tie that has become too tight for his liking, " Let's do away with the formalities. You call me 'Ren'. I address you as 'Niima'."

Something about her face alerts him that he made a mistake. 

Kylo, with his goddamned slutty Omega instinct , has inadvertently bared his neck to her when he adjusted his tie. 

Coughing to cover his faux-pas, he resumes his discussion and levels up his assertiveness.

\---

There's nothing like a good workout to ground him after his shift. Kylo does his bench press once he finishes cardio. He plays their conversation over and over in his head, taking it apart and analysing what it means.

Admittedly, he screwed up a bit with the tie but he was able get back on track. It came to a point that they had been arguing so loud Ackbar had to come in to check on them. 

In the end, Niima hadn't said anything about his suit but he did catch her sneaking a glance on his exposed neck. 

Kylo decides not to wear a suit again or tie for that matter. However, he might check out some v-neck shirts online. Something formal enough to be acceptable for the office dress code in a style that could get the **_right_** attention.

He grunts as he secures the weights then sits up to wipe the sweat from his brows. He brings up the water bottle on the floor and takes a generous drink as he studies himself on the mirror before him. He skips looking at his face and admires how his muscled arms ripple from recent exertion. Knowing that what he can't have --the slender and graceful Omega physique--spurs him to pursue its opposite. He bulks up and sculpts his body into peak physical fitness, dispelling any perception of weakness. His childhood may be a mess, his emotional health and pysche may be vulnerable to certain triggers but he's sure as hell he's no pushover on fights. 

The scars are a testimony to that. 

Further musings are dispelled when Hux comes in their shared 'gym space', just a fancy word for an unused room with gym stuff that he and Hux pooled in. Though they both can afford gym memberships, Hux despises meeting people when he's sweaty and Kylo hates people staring at him like a freak when they recognize that he's an Omega.

They've lived with each other long enough that Hux barely sniffs in irritation at his Omega pheromones that come off from his sweat.

"How about this?" Hux in his matching shirt and sweatpants-- ' _sports coutre_ ' Hux stresses the proper term in his mind--steps in the rolling treadmill, " we are in the 'outs' and I decided to hook up with your buddy Poe to get back at you. But then things became serious with Poe and I."

"Just be careful with Poe, okay? He recently had a break up." The last thing Kylo wants is for a disastrous fallout to happen since he's the one who brought Poe in Hux's radar.

Hux flippantly waves his hands. " I know he told me all about it. We called it a deal. I bring him out of his 'funk' by distracting him with fake dates." 

"How would you deal with Brendol?" 

"I'm still working in on that." Hux increases the pace his walk to a jog." What does he do anyway? Poe. He only tells me that helps you and your family out on his free time."

Unbelievable. This is why Kylo is against Hux's interrogation during a hangover. 

"You mean to tell me that you haven't talked about each other. And you are...what? Only a day away from your fake date."

"I have it all under control." Hux mocks him by flipping his hair. He sips from his water jug and that's when Kylo drops the bomb.

" Poe is in the Air Force."

It is satisfying to see Hux choke and crash on the treadmill. Kylo has seen enough of his housemate's shit ( the sexy General costume with knee high boots, that time wherein he stumbled in on some soldier orgy/roleplay--he still blames Hux for not warning him on that one) to know Hux has a military kink the size of Antarctica.

The glazed look on Hux's eyes tells Kylo that it's less becoming a 'fake date' and more of a real thing. 

"Aside from Poe's number, which I know you already have." Kylo makes a show of browsing through his cellphone, " He's not into other social media except a private account on FB since we're friends. Too bad you don't have one."

" I'll sign up then." Hux's expression is stricken as if he could not believe what he's saying.

Kylo dangles his phone showing Poe's private account."You told me Facebook is for boomers and losers. You wouldn't be caught dead in FB now, would you?" 

Hux snarls,"I will tear away all that you love and hold dear, Kylo Ren, and I mean your hair. Give itt!!" He grabs the Kylo's phone, and runs to a far corner taking out his own phone and snapping pictures of Poe's posts. Soon he let's go of Kylo's phone, tapping away on his phone and mumbling "Hell no, Aunt Maratelle, I'm not adding you."

Kylo sighs as he goes over to Hux to pick up his phone." Stop stalking and just call him. " 

Hux ignores him.

He grumbles about scheming Omegas, like he's not one of them, and texts Poe to talk to Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated quickly and I hope to post the next chapter fast enough. 
> 
> Comment on what you like about the story. 
> 
> I am beginning to like Hux. He is so snarky.
> 
> I realize that I write a lot of swear words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is jealous and so damn THIRSTY .
> 
> Somebody give him some water please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought to put in more Kylo and Rey interactions. 
> 
> There's a bit of angst(injury and old age) but the humor is still there.

Of course it's bound to happen but that doesn't lessen the hurt and the jealousy. Rey Niima is an Alpha and is not afraid to show it. It's just a matter of time that Omegas and some Betas in the office compete for her attention. 

Kylo scowls as Kaydel Connix, an Omega, laughs with Niima and brushes her hands on Niima leaving traces of her scent. 

He wants to go over there and hiss at Connix then rub himself all over Niima like some cat in heat. But he knows better not to seeing how it landed him in jail the last time that happened.

Connix catches his eye and smirks like he's missed his chance with HER and she's moving on with a new Alpha. 

Then he sees Dopheld Mitaka, a Beta, bringing over some files that Niima requests. Niima thanks him 'oh so graciously' and Mitaka blushes at her effusive gratitude and says that he's always _available_ for anything she wants.

Kylo grinds his teeth at Mitaka's double entendre. He clenches his fists, forcing himself not to choke the diminutive bastard. 

They blatantly ignore him and assume that Kylo is having a strop at another Alpha infringing his territory. 

Kylo sneaks a subtle touch behind his nape, rubbing over his scent glands. On the guise of boredom, he leans his chin on his hands. His fingers are devoid of scent when he brings them under his nose. The suppressants that he buys are high-grade and they are effective as their label promises.

But as he slides them over his mouth, there it is --the taste his Omega pheromones. Faint but recognizable like warm caramel and bitter coffee. 

He imagines licking her...Niima. 

_No._

_Rey._

It is intimate for what he's about to do to her. He's licking her, kissing her soft mouth while his spit covered hands caress the curves and valleys of her body. 

Erasing all doubts. 

There is no competition: _Rey is mine._

Kylo grunts as he gushes slick. Then panics for a moment before he remembers that he has an Omega stick in him. 

Ever since he met Rey, he's been bringing in packs of Omega sticks and goes through them like never before. Heat doesn't count because he's alone in his locked bedroom and there's no point plugging in one.

He drinks a lot of water or else he is going to be dehydrated from the amount of slick he has been leaking out.

He glances at them again, checking if they have seen him putting his fingers in his mouth. He wouldn't want to be seen as weird. Well..not weirder than usual. Kylo is known around the office as the terrifying and antisocial Alpha. Having Rey Niima around must have been a breath of fresh air. 

"Rey." A frisson of delight runs through him as his tongue curls when he secretly whispers her name. He licks his lips like he could taste her. What he would give to discover her unique essence.

Jessica Pava, another Beta, joins in their group and raves about this restaurant across the street enthusiastically inviting Rey and others (with less enthusiasm) for lunch.

He is ignored. No surprises there. 

But he could have sworn Rey looking at him in consideration, like she's going to invite him for the sake of propriety, before she's being hustled away by her groupies.

Kylo leaves to take his own lunch break and thinks how long it would take for his shirts to arrive. He ought to see how things go before he orders for more. 

\----

" There is something about you. I can't figure you out." Rey leans on the wall beside him as Kylo checks on the server. Its already in the afternoon but Rey looks the same as she did this morning. All sharp and pristine- not a hair out of place. 

" If it's not about work, Niima, then I can't help you with that." Kylo frowns keeping his attention on the wirings but his heart is racing and urging to break free from his ribcage. 

Rey snorts-- Kylo thinks it's fucking adorable . She leans in further towards him and he is this close to having a heart attack. " I know an Alpha man like you doesn't want another Alpha. Much less a younger female Alpha like me, coming into your space. I get it. I have been all through those toxic Alpha bullcrap ever since I presented." 

That got his attention. Kylo turns to her confused. What does she mean by that? Alphas have the world in their silver platter. She is not struggling at anything unlike him.

" But it doesn't have to be that way. You and I, you see?" 

_You and I_. There's something magical about it. Never in Kylo's wildest dreams would Rey Niima say something about him and her like it's some package deal. 

Rey prods when she sees Kylo not butting in as usual. " We can work as a team for once. Alphas are few and I don't know any other Alphas who tolerate me like you do."

"Me too." Kylo says before he can catch himself. "I-I never met an Alpha who can tolerate me either."

He clears his throat." I usually get into fights with them."

"I can tell." Rey dryly comments but her eyes are filled with mirth.

"Physically I mean. Last one gave me this scar." He points to his face.

"Oh," she says and Kylo can see she's holding back her hands like she is stopping herself from reaching out to touch his face. He wishes that she wouldn't so he can turn to nuzzle her palm. 

He clears his throat again and looks somewhere else before he gives himself away.

" So truce at least?" She brings out her hand to him. 

And unlike last time, he takes her hand and shakes it. " Truce. I can't promise I won't be a complete jerk."

"Don't worry. I'm definitely going to put you in your place if you are." Rey smiles at him before she walks away. 

He stands there long after she's gone. He brings up his hand, the one that she touched, to cover his nose. 

He breathes in deeply, taking in her scent --the smell of sunlight and dew on grass--and commits it to his memory. He licks his hand, letting the essence of her soak in his tongue. 

He scents again and smells his pheromones with traces of her. It's how it would be if they are together.

_You and I._

\----

For the rest of the day, he avoids using his hand. He hides it in the same way a miser would hoard his treasure. It's tempting to rub his hand on other things in his office to spread the scent but no. Some busybody may come near his table and smell their scent. He waits till he is in the parking lot sitting alone in his car. 

It's fainter now. He rubs it on his handkerchief to spread more of it but he knows that it won't last long. 

Kylo weeps when the scent dissipates into thin air, mourning for something that never came to pass.

\-----

He doesn't know how he arrives home, not when his mind is filled with Rey and the memory of their scent.

It's progress. How they went from enemies to... acquaintances maybe? Allies? He turns her words like a strange puzzle piece. What is being an Alpha for her? It should not be difficult for her to find love. She can have her pickings over the people surrounding her.

And Kylo cannot begrudge her that because Rey Niima is a beautiful, brilliant, and decent Alpha.

Unlike him, who breaks all the conventions of Alpha and Omega courtship by cheating on his designation.

But all is fair in love and war.

Other Omegas have their beauty and charm to seduce Alphas and he's got his own arsenal in the game.

\--

It's Uncle Chewie. 

Kylo recognizes his father's longtime friend and godfather. Uncle Chewie is hard to miss. He's a literal giant--seven feet tall with limbs as big as tree branches. When Kylo was young, his godfather used to be his moving tree house.

Uncle Chewie stands alone in the lobby in the building of his residence. He would not be here unless something serious has happened.

"Ben." Uncle Chewie calls him with his old name. "You come with me now. Your father has an accident."

The tone of his voice brooks no argument and Kylo is quick to follow. 

They don't speak to each other while Uncle Chewie drives them in the Falcon, his father's old Cadillac.

\--

Kylo knows that his parents are going to grow old but thinks of it as an abstract concept. 

Uncle Chewie stands at the corner of the hospital room as Kylo draws near.

It is not that time flies so fast but memories of his father are short and few: 

There was his father, with him at the passenger seat and Uncle Chewie at the back, driving the Falcon so fast that the wheels barely touched the ground. His father gives him a crooked grin as the wind whips his hair wild. 

Here is his father now on the hospital bed. The hair has grown light grey, peeking out through the bandages. His body pale and wrinkled that a gust of wind could blow him away.

Han doesn't open his eyes when Kylo sits by the bedside chair. He instead turns his palms up for Kylo to take.

Kylo tentatively grips it as Han tries to speak.

" Your mother," he pauses to clear his throat," wants to know if you've met someone."

Kylo narrows his eyes. "Is this for real? Did you really have an accident?" 

He turns to Uncle Chewie in accusation. "Did he put you up to this?" 

But Uncle Chewie moves to the door to block the exit.

He tries to remove his hand from the grip but Han is stronger than he looks.

" I have." He glares at him and grumbles, "Crashed into a post and busted my kneecaps. Also broke one of my left ribs. Or two. I think."

Han pats Kylo's shoulder with his other hand. " You hardly respond to our phone calls and invitations, kiddo. And your mother has been driving me nuts, griping about you and about having no grandchildren.

"So I have to think of something." Han shrugs.

The accident is not as bad as Uncle Chewie made him think. But for all Han's brash bravado, Kylo could see the sand slipping down the hourglass. 

There is another memory. 

One Kylo revisits in shame: Kylo's old Alpha mentor, Snoke. Snoke is an Alpha in the strictest sense; one who believes in rigid order of things: First the Alpha, then the Beta and always last is the Omega. 

Snoke snapped him up when he was still the young, impressionable and stupid Ben Solo. He made Ben believe that he was made for servitude. Broke him from whatever was left of his self-esteem into someone who is teeming with hatred and bitterness. And it was Han, his reckless and irreverent Beta father, who swooped in to the rescue--busting Snoke's cult with nothing more than his wits and posse of unsavoury connections.

When Snoke swore that he wanted nothing to do with him and sneered no Alpha would want him either, Ben hated his father for what he did.

Han embarrassed him so terribly that he had to run away from everything and change his identity.

" Ben?" his father pokes .

" Kylo." 

"Anyway, kiddo, back to the question. You can bet that I'm not going anywhere from this bed and Chewie's not budging unless I tell him too. So what'll it be? " 

Kylo groans. Fine.

" It's...a truce. "

" That sounds promising. When Leia first met me, she called me a scoundrel."

Han lets go of his hand while Kylo struggles to describe his predicament.

"We didn't get along either. The first time. But she---"

"Oh, a girl! Okay...go on."

Kylo growls and rakes his hair in frustration." Look, it doesn't matter. I got nothing. She's an Alpha and she can have anyone she wants. Why would she pick me?"

" Why wouldn't she? You got your mother's looks and the ol' Solo charm. Try using them for once. "

Han calls on Chewie to bring out the beer--definitely smuggled knowing his dad--and complains when Uncle Chewie gives Kylo the beer and Han a glass of water.

Any further protests from Han is ignored when Chewie pulls his own beer tab.

"So a toast," Han raises his glass of water, "To... what's this girl's name?"

Kylo leans back, crossing his arms. 

"You can have this the easy way or your mother at your door tomorrow morning. Your choice."

"Rey Niima. "

Han repeats her name as they raise their drinks to toast to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is hard. I have to persevere to the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's Rhetorical Question of the Day: Is it hot in here or is it me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience.
> 
> TW: Hux smoking.

When Kylo comes back home from the hospital visit, he knows Hux is up to something.

The living room is set on low lights. His housemate sits on the ornately carved dark wooden chair. Hux's posture is langorous, legs crossed with his back leaning heavily to one side of the chair. 

An opened package lays on the coffee table with the label that Kylo recognizes. 

Before Kylo could berate Hux on tampering with his delivery, Hux flicks the lighter to burn the end of his cigarette (the atmosphere reminiscent of Blade Runner, now that Kylo's noticing the whole mood that Hux is going for) and says, " I have been remiss in your education."

Hux's smoking adds to the list of offenses for tonight but Kylo is curious. He lets his housemate go on with his 'vibe'.

"It is belated but I will teach you the ways of our people."

"You mean...movie people?"

Hux rolls his eyes, a gesture he uses when a stupid actor cannot understand his vision. Or when the producers want a two million dollar scene done with half a million budget. 

He stands, tapping his cigarette, moving around Kylo who eyes the spot where the ashes land. 

" I meant Omega." Hux moves Kylo's chin to force his attention to the conversation. 

Kylo, unamused, mumbles "You better clean your shit up when you're done."

"Fine. I will." He pushes Kylo to sit on the sofa while he drags the opened package near. 

" These are not your usual style." Hux pulls out the shirts that Kylo ordered online. " I should know because I am always witness to your boxy, unimaginative fashion sense."

"These clothes are soft and leaves certain parts exposed," Hux smiles menacingly like a shark that caught the smell of blood on the water " Not something an Alpha would conventionally wear. But you would want to be conventional. Safe. Doubly so when we were fake dating at father's events." 

"Drastic changes, such as these, happen for a reason: You're trying to seduce an Alpha." Hux stops to smoke, reveling in the genius of his deduction. 

"Why is everyone being nosy about my life?" Kylo slouches on the sofa and covers his face with both hands.

"It is cute to see your amateurish attempts. But here," Hux takes out the shirts from the packaging and pushes them in Kylo's hands," laundry them. Follow the labels. And pick the black one. Who am I kidding--you got all of them in shades of black. " 

He chooses one among the pile. "This one. Make sure it's ready for tomorrow."

Then plops a small bottle on top, " Night serum. I am lending it to you because you will need to look well rested for tomorrow. Use a small amount--pea size,okay? This is expensive-- and rub them gently on your face after you have washed."

Hux stands and walks to the kitchen island, stubbing the rest of the cigarette against an empty takeout box. " 6am sharp tomorrow. You need to be here with that cleaned shirt, then we'll talk some more."

"Hux!" Kylo bellows as his housemate disappears,"fix your mess and turn on the damn lights."

"I am just getting the vacuum." Hux's voice echoes. " You better start your laundry if I were you."

\---

The night serum works its wonders. Kylo decides to buy one for his own soon. His skin feels softer and less like sandpaper, especially when he wakes up from his usual erotic dreams wherein has to rehydrate like crazy. He gets rid of his mustache and beard (Hux barged in the bathroom to instruct that he be clean shaven). It's not the first time he goes to work barefaced but he's kept them on during his fake dating stint, at Hux's direction of course. 

He's worn the one that Hux picks and Kylo matches it with dark grey trousers. He had waken up earlier than usual to shower and take his breakfast, knowing that he'll need enough time to get things right. 

Six o'clock.

The door to Hux's room opens and his housemate steps out. Instead of the usual silk robe, Hux wears a black button up and white pants with matching white leather shoes. It's his signature look when he's working on the set and right now Armitage Hux is doing real-life directing.

"Mirror please." 

Kylo walks in front of the large mirror situated in the living room. They have been doing this drill since the first time Kylo pretended to be an Alpha. 

The shirt is tight enough to define his pecs and shoulders. The collar teases a hint of his clavicle but nothing further while the sleeves cover his wrist, but they are loose enough to be pushed back to show his forearms.

Kylo lifts his head, appreciating how the shirt flatters his fit body. His face though--it's an improvement. There's still the scar and some beauty marks that dot his skin but he's got a healthy glow and his lips are pinkish red like he's been torridly kissed. 

" Did you reveal yourself as an Omega?" Hux starts with a question. 

"No." Kylo shakes his head, " but I didn't tell her that I was an Alpha either."

Hux tilts his head in contemplation then says, " I suppose like any corporate policy, you do not have talk about your designation. People are free to make their own assumptions. You met this Alpha at work, I presume?"

" Yes. She and I are working on a project. We had some issues but we are now civil. "

" Unsurprising. It is an Alpha trait to have conflicts with another Alpha. And you adapted enough Alpha mannerisms to stimulate that from her."

"Wear this over your shirt," Hux presents him one of his jackets, which his housemate must have gotten in the closet while he had been showering. It is dark grey with stiff collar and sharply tailored, making him look stern and forbidding. It's one of Kylo's favorite. 

Kylo is confused but wears it anyway. Fortunately, whole ensemble works well together. 

Hux stands behind Kylo, nodding in satisfaction at the image reflected. 

"While other Omegas and Betas are throwing down at her feet, challenge her. " Hux smirks as he weaves his scheme,"She will react on instinct to dominate you. Stand on your ground but give her hints." He peels the lapels a bit to show off Kylo's neck in demonstration. 

"It will confuse the Alpha." Hux walks around as he spins his narrative.

"Intrigue her enough to forget the others." He fluffs a bit of Kylo's black wavy hair, which Kylo shakes off.

"Show her your soft parts but do not let her have it. Reel her in deeper." Hux returns to the place behind Kylo.

" Then close her in you."

Kylo shivers in the imagery: Rey trapped between his thick muscular thighs. His slick sex clamping in her knot, locking them into place.

Hux chuckles and steps back. "Tell me how it goes tonight. As for me, Poe and I will have our first trial. I cannot wait to see father's expression." 

\---

Their next meeting happens to be in his office. Kylo spends the hour before that fussing over his table. He wants to be certain that there's no trace of his Omega scent clinging on his things and if that means fixing his files and organizing his pens along the way then so much the better. He glances around, ready to deliver a queue of tasks to any brown nosers with a stroke of a keyboard. 

He contemplates about Hux's advice. He can see the appeal and he thinks that he's already doing some of the things he said: About challenging the Alpha. But things are easier said than done. Hux's direction in their fake dating charade hasn't failed them so far but what he has with Rey--if there's anything at all--is a whole new ballgame.

\--

Rey smiles at him as she takes the seat beside him. Should he return the gesture? Or continue to frown as usual? In the end, he falls somewhere in between which is a facial spasm. 

He hears a snicker somewhere to his right. 

Stevenson. 

A few taps on his keyboard and Stevenson now has ten new tasks on his lineup.

His minion groans in annoyance but is wise enough not to sneak a peek this time, but Kylo bets that they are furiously gossiping on the chat line. 

While Kylo shifts through the files, he can feel her eyes on him, studying his new appearance. He resists the urge to preen but instead slowly parts the opening of his jacket like a fucking tease.

Rey purses her mouth as if there is something that she is hesitant to say. She decides to go ahead with it anyway," You didn't have to neutralize your scent at your desk. " 

Kylo opens the project specification files in one of his monitors and replies,"It's a habit. I like to keep things private." 

Alphas love to spread their scent to mark their territories. Hux used to spray the most obnoxious Alpha synthetic pheromones on hi, which would make Kylo irritable on their pretend dates. Knowing Hux, that must have been his intention all along.

But the thought of using another scent on him with Rey doesn't sit well with Kylo so he opts to have none instead.

He quickly turns around to grab a pen. 

"Omega." She whispers.

He jolts and stops breathing. 

_How did she find out?!_

He never misses taking his suppressants and he knows he had been very thorough in his cleaning his desk.

But the way Rey says it does him in. He wants her to say it again. To call him Omega. To call Kylo as her Omega. Fear and arousal grip him but he slowly turns to her.

"What?" He tries to keep his voice devoid of emotions.

"It's.." Rey stutters, " I can smell Omega pheromones on your hair." 

"That..Huxx!"Kylo rubs his face, recalling his housemate messing up his hair before he left.

"Oh! I thought it was you." Rey blushes and Kylo fucking dies. 

"It wasn't." 

"Of course not. " She waves it off as something silly" Special someone then--" 

"No. It's... complicated." Saying Hux is his housemate would seem revealing. Who ever thought of an Alpha and an Omega living platonically in the same apartment? If Rey assumes Kylo is unavailable then it lessens his chances with her from zero to a negative. 

"Right. Okay." Rey cuts the awkward conversation,"You were saying about the project updates?" 

" Yes." He drags the file to the screen nearest to her and points out the data with his pen.

And then.

"Do you like the scent?" Kylo blurts out, unable to contain his jealousy. "The-I meant the Omega pheromone." 

Because if she does, he's gonna murder Hux. 

Or maybe just send him far away with Poe.

"It's fine." Rey waves her hand. " It just surprised me to smell it on you. You've been scentless ever since I've met you. That's all there is to it." 

She turns to the item that Kylo pointed out. " You finished this ahead of schedule."

"Yes, I did." Kylo nods. He had spent a lot of time and effort knowing it would please her. 

Rey looks over his work in detail while Kylo reviews her report. 

"This doesn't match." Kylo compares the two charts side by side and drags them to Rey.

"Yes, it does." She counters,"Scoot over. I'll show you something. " 

Kylo rolls back his chair while she takes over the keyboard to shift around the report chart. From it, she creates the graph to illustrate her point of view.

She quirks her brow, daring him to raise another argument. 

"Don't get too cocky, Niima." Kylo copies and drags the replica to his side. " I want to try something."

"It's not 'cocky' when I'm right, Ren." Rey places her elbow on his desk, waiting for Kylo to work on his numbers. 

Any Alpha would see her move as a threat to his domain; Rey spreading her scent by touching his things and displacing him from his desk. Yet the Omega in Kylo is delighted that she's in his proximity and would want nothing more than to extend her touches to his self. 

" Move," Kylo warns as he returns to his post while Rey backs off but doesn't remove her elbow on his desk. 

" If we add this format to our weekly report to Holdo then it would be easier for them to understand what we need." Kylo shows her what he's added on her graph, "Trust me. You don't want to spend a large chunk of the meeting, translating what we want in layman's terms for them."

He turns to her as she grins and says "Admit it. We make a great team."

Kylo scoffs at her typical Alpha arrogance but his heart is soaring.

\----

For the rest of the day, Kylo's head is in the clouds. He replays their interaction ad infinitum, while slipping the pen--one that she used-- under his nose every now and then. 

He wonders what type of scent Rey finds irresistible. Or if she's already numb from all the Omegas that she encountered. For all the hassles of heat, ruts and taking suppressants, Kylo --like any demi human--looks forward in finding their biological soulmate. It's like the Holy Grail. The mythical pie in the sky. What he's had so far are lust fuelled pursuits that resulted in rejection and misery. 

But that was before Rey. 

And getting a glimpse of it. Of them makes him believe that all the promises are true.

Kylo feels warm all over. Perspiration begins to form on his skin. 

It couldn't be his heat, could it?

His heat would not come til next month. But with his frequent interaction with Rey and recently basking in her pheromones, a premature heat is possible.

He glares at the pen on hand and quickly puts it away. 

Somebody in office speaks out."What's wrong with the ventilation?" 

And then another "Can someone call Administration?"

Kylo breathes a sigh of relief. Fortunately, he's not in heat but the downside is the whole office is getting hot. 

After a quick call, a personnel from Admin explains that one of the coolers broke down and they have to shut the whole system for repairs which would take less than an hour.

This causes an uproar in the office and some of them, Kylo included, begins to strip their jackets and outer wear. Others decide to use their breaks early to go outside while some, with deadlines to catch, congregate at the terrace bringing their laptops with them.

Eventually the area is filled with smells from those who remained inside.

Kylo ransacks the contents of his drawer, looking for the booster pills. His suppressant can only cover to some extent and with him sweating like crazy, his Omega pheromones is soon to come out.

He sees the orange bottle and grabs it.

"Ren, Holdo wants to see you."

He growls at Pava and stands with his hand on his hips while his other hand pockets the bottle. " What's it about? "

"Tits about--Crap!I mean..." Pava seems to be looking somewhere else. "It's the project. Uh. About the project."

"My eyes are up here, Pava." Kylo reminds her to focus." Tell Holdo I can't come. Not with the office heating up like a damned oven."

But Pava already flees red-faced and answering him from a distance. "Tell her yourself!"

\--

Kylo swallows the booster pill as soon as he closes the door of the VP office. Holdo, who has a fan installed inside her office and has set the fan on rotation to blast some air at Kylo's direction, has been taking her time with her questions while Kylo is getting antsy. The good thing about it is with her being a Beta, she remains oblivious to his Omega pheromones.

Now he smells unmistakeably Omega and he has to go somewhere safe while he waits for the pill to take effect.

He reads the bottle to see that he needs fifteen minutes. Great. He has to sneak around the office for the meantime. 

Not like there's enough places to hide all six foot three of him around here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had cut at a cliffhanger since there's gonna be a lot of things that's going to happen.
> 
> I also like to keep the suspense😊

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I have missed something on the tags.
> 
> Let me know what you think. I love the Omega Ben solo /kylo Ren trope so much that I wrote one.


End file.
